


Soft Revolution中文翻译

by jaja_be_ar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaja_be_ar/pseuds/jaja_be_ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>精灵们来到了长湖镇。这儿有个“革命”——几乎完全没什么动静且总的来说没有流血冲突。</p><p>这变革的中心便是巴德，他对于为什么大家都表现的很奇怪毫无头绪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Revolution中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157973) by [Sir_Nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/pseuds/Sir_Nemo). 



> 给Ulrika。  
>  献给Vlad还有Ulrika，你们都知道你们做了什么。

  
       
  
        弓箭手巴德是密林精灵王的朋友，这一点对长湖镇的人们来说已是个常识。从瑟兰迪尔进行那颇负盛名的第一次拜访开始，这消息就开始流传。巴德成功地将这段关系的本质保密，但那也是巴德唯一可以保密的东西了。  
        瑟兰迪尔对此也没有起到多大帮助，他已经养成了造访的习惯，多数时候都是没有事先通知的。他将卫兵还有皇冠都留在了家里，但是一个高大的金发精灵总归是非常起眼的。  
        密林的精灵们遵循了瑟兰迪尔的示范。他们已经没在长湖镇出现许多年，但是现在，因为瑟兰迪尔经常来这里，许多精灵都借此机会，自发来此探索起来。精灵们也想保证他们国王的安全。人类带来麻烦的能力是臭名昭著的，而精灵们不想让自己的王在被这些麻烦弄得措手不及时没有后援。况且，国王的职任总是一刻不停，他们偶尔得过来捎信。  
        因此现在一个精灵在长湖镇走街串巷的景象变得一点都不奇怪——或者一个精灵栖息在屋顶上俯视着全镇的景象。在密林最佳的行动途径便是在树顶上，所以，精灵们凭什么要对长湖镇做出分别呢。  
        这些到镇上来的精灵们对人类也很感兴趣。他们有时对人类很粗鲁，或者说，他们的行为会被理解为粗鲁，因为人类之间交涉的细节对精灵来说还是难以理解的。他们令人捉摸不透，有捉弄人的倾向，而且曾有随处乱窜的习惯：船上、屋顶之类的地方。  
        但是精灵们却对镇上的老者有不一样的尊重和兴趣。即使他们所有人都比这些老者年长，他们还是对这些老者表现出善意和礼貌，且当他们与老者交谈时，有一股伤感的气氛。  
        有些精灵与镇上的孩子发展出了奇异的友谊。镇上有不少孩子，精灵们不习惯与此。而这些小孩，不像大人，对精灵一点不害怕，偶尔会大胆的让精灵们背着自己跑，而精灵们也会同意。看样子有些精灵也像瑟兰迪尔一样对人类小孩着迷。  
        孩子们的家长对此并不放心。精灵是危险的，且坐在一个人肩上穿过房顶也不是小孩子该干的事情，这是常识。但这拦不住孩子们。而镇上也流传着精灵拐走孩子的传闻。瑟兰迪尔已经保证，他们不可能干这种事情，即使巴德在他甚至需要问这个问题的时候感到有点尴尬。巴德尽力对于所有抱怨给出最佳作答，因为看样子所有人都冲着他而不是镇长来。  
        还有其他一些对于精灵的抱怨。主要是关于他们的粗鲁，以及，人们怎么样才能把他们赶下屋顶。巴德只是告诉大家，对于这两种情况，都可以用笤帚敲他们直到他们收到了这条暗示然后走开。  
        镇长对于在处理精灵的问题上时被忽略没有做出任何评价。他从这整个事件开始时便保持着诡异的沉默。巴德以为镇长彻底忽略了这件事，直到瑟兰迪尔第一次造访的一个星期后——那时还没有镇上这些精灵——的早晨，有人在敲门。敲门声震天响，这种敲门声只有那种坚信自己有后台的人能发的出来。巴德非常熟悉这种声音，只要一个人在长湖镇住得够久，他便能分辨出这种敲门声。  
        他们还在吃早饭，巴德从餐桌上起身，走过去开门。门外的是布拉加，镇长的心腹之一，他身后站着几个武装过的卫兵。巴德给了他们一个他能做出的最镇定的表情，与此同时仍嚼着一块面包。当布拉加视线穿过他的肩膀看向屋内的时候，巴德笑了。  
        “早上好，”巴德说。“找精灵呢？”  
        布拉加还至少保持着另自己看起来惊讶的派头。  
        “镇长想要见见你，”布拉加说。  
        “他当然想。”  
        巴德转头看了一眼自己坐在餐桌前的孩子们，他们早餐吃到一半，现在正盯着他。  
        “我马上回来。哪儿也别去。”巴德对孩子们说完，转过来对等着他的士兵们展露一个不那么愉悦的微笑。“我们走吧。”  
  
\- -  
  
        镇长现在穿着得体，这本身就足够让人震惊了。有些日子他只会穿着睡袍接见来客。还在大门口便能闻到一股酒味，巴德努力不去只用嘴巴呼吸。  
        当然，阿福在那儿。巴德容忍不了阿福。镇长够坏了，这点毋庸置疑。他对长湖镇民这般轻视，以至于只要他能满足自己的贪欲，他便能滥用私权将人民陷于水火之中。那时候他一揽众权。而现在，他醉的不省人事，以至于大多数时候他已经无害了。  
        不妙的是，在这些时候，阿福总是鼓动镇长行事。阿福了解人们，他了解人们的阴暗面，他们的恨、贪、妒、怨，他知道去提哪根线说哪句话来操纵人们。  
        从阿福对自己的怒视上看出，这种憎恶之情是相互的。巴德向桌子迈出一步。镇长盯了他许久，他将手里的酒杯握的这么紧，看得巴德眼睛都要溢出泪水了。  
        “巴德，”镇长最终呼到，声音里带着假惺惺的愉悦。  
        “您找我？”巴德说。  
        “没错。”镇长微笑道，笑的如此之大以至于他的黄牙都露了出来。“精灵王对我们这个卑微的小镇的拜访可引起了一阵不小的骚动啊，对不对？”  
        “我可以担保，他不请自来。”  
        “唔，”镇长说。“告诉我，巴德，你认识精灵王多久了？”  
        “约莫半年，我想。我们在河岸上相遇，在我提桶的时候。”  
        “你们关系怎么样？”  
        “我将瑟兰迪尔王当做自己的朋友。我可以问问这场质询的目的何在吗？”  
        “有点耐心，巴德。瑟兰迪尔王把你当做他的朋友嘛？”  
        “这你得问他了。”  
        “我不得不想啊，”阿福突然插嘴对镇长开口，仿佛巴德不在这房间里似的。“这样一个人身上有什么东西能让一个国王着迷呢？”  
        “当然是我的人格魅力，”巴德说。“我能走了么？我还有活要干。除非你们还有什么话要和我说？”  
        “我希望你知道本镇的生息和与精灵的关系有多么息息相关，”镇长说。“我只希望你与这位国王相处时不要像对待某家的政府或者法规那样。”  
        巴德抑制住了翻白眼的冲动，但是还是忍不住翻了。  
        “弄清楚了么？（Am I clear？）”  
        “清楚的和青天白日一般。”  
        “好，你可以走了。”  
        巴德转身离去。  
  
\- -  
        巴德还没出这栋楼，阿福便赶了上来。  
        “我还在想，你什么时候会过来告诉我，和瑟兰迪尔的那场对话到底怎么回事，”巴德说，他开始朝自家走去，他的步伐如此之快以至于阿福要一阵小跑才能跟得上他。  
        “我们知道你想干嘛，巴德”阿福骂到。  
        “你们知道？那不错。”  
        “你的诡计是行不通的。”  
        “哦，不行吗？”巴德问，冲经过的女士微笑了一下，她对巴德道了声早安，随后他终于走到了一个转角，停下脚步转过身对着阿福。  
        “利用精灵，让人们站在你这边和镇长作对，”阿福说到，令自己的音量降低，因为长湖镇的人们天生好奇，特别爱八卦。“这是不可能的。人们讨厌精灵，精灵也不在乎人类。你识相的话就赶快打消这个念头。”  
        “我恐怕不能这么做。”  
        “为什么？”  
        “这会让国王不高兴，和精灵保持良好关系难道不是最重要的事吗？”巴德问。“祝你有个好日子，阿福。”  
  
\- -  
  
        巴德在下次去提桶的时候将这段小插曲告诉了瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔在听他说话时没有打断，在巴德说完以后很长时间都若有所思。  
        “我该找他谈谈么？”他最终问。  
        巴德将手里拿着的桶放下来，转向坐在一个桶上的瑟兰迪尔，拨了拨自己的鼻子。  
        “不。而且这次和上次我让你别来但你还是来我家了不一样，这次是，真的，不行。”  
        “我能看出，你没有将镇长关于礼数的评价铭记在心。”  
        “你从认识我第一天开始就抱怨我的礼数，为什么现在我该突然变好呢？”巴德说，展开一个微笑。他在瑟兰迪尔的注视之下继续将桶装船。  
        “那个阿福如果变成了一个讨厌的妨碍，务必告诉我，”瑟兰迪尔说到。  
        “这个人天生就是一个‘讨厌的妨碍’，”巴德指出。他转头看向瑟兰迪尔，他看起来不怎么高兴。“我们很担忧嘛？”  
        瑟兰迪尔不予作答。巴德向他走去，将手臂环上瑟兰迪尔的腰。  
        “他还说你们不在乎我们人类。”  
  
\- -  
          
        当人们因为精灵的事纷纷找上门来时，他大概应该注意到有什么东西不对劲了，但是他忙着平衡自己的孩子，他那几个七七八八的兼职，还有那个经常登门造访的精灵。不过人们想找巴德而不是镇长来谈关于精灵的事，这也是合情合理的。巴德认识精灵，他甚至还知道几个精灵的名字。看样子人们觉得在处理和精灵相关事宜上巴德比镇长知道的更多，即使镇长的建议大概不会像“用扫帚敲他们”那么简单粗暴。  
        巴德和瑟兰迪尔谈了谈最近在镇子上频繁出现的精灵们。瑟兰迪尔保证，假如人们没有先亮出武器，精灵们不会动武，而且大多数精灵不把扫帚当作武器。  
        当人们因为新的运货——人们想知道精灵是不是需要什么东西——纷纷找上门来时，他一定得知道有什么东西不对劲了。不过对于人们来说，想要让货物在到达买家手里之前赶快脱手，是合情合理的。这不完全非法，因为商人们都有在镇长的管制之下好好交税、做好书面工作。巴德刚刚告诉他们有个精灵可以帮他们将手头的货物以一个好价钱脱手。瑟兰迪尔会告诉巴德精灵最近将会有哪些物资的短缺，他时长将这些消息转告给人们。  
        镇长非同寻常地看起来没什么意见，大概因为税金仍然源源不断滚滚而来。还有可能是因为镇上经常出现的精灵令他担惊受怕。这对巴德来说倒是没什么不好，因此他没再多想。  
        再过段时间，人们便因为一些与精灵南辕北辙的问题找上门来。比如说一条走失的狗（有个精灵找到了它且归还了主人），或者是邻居们因为练习吹长笛的恰当时间而引起的争吵。巴德并不介意，因为他与这些人们都是朋友，而且他因为人们如此看重他的意见而感到荣幸。  
        他没意识到的是，人们如此看重他的意见以至于他们根本懒得去找镇长了。  
        有一天一个镇长的眼线在经过时朝他微笑着挥了挥手。  
        就在那时，巴德意识到有什么事情正在发生。而他知道，镇长对此不能再睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
        之后的一个星期，密林王国有几位来客，因此精灵们从长湖的街巷销声匿迹了一段时间。随后镇子便陷入了令人不安的静默中。  
        人们不再来找巴德，甚至不在街上冲他打招呼了。当巴德冲他们说话时他们看起来很害怕，但是他们拒绝透露到底发生了什么。巴德不喜欢这样。  
        有什么事情不对劲，但是他不能直接冲到镇长面前逼他给出答案，因为这毕竟还是镇长的地盘。因此他一声不吭，等着这个星期过去。  
  
\- -  
  
        之后有一天，门口响起一阵敲门声，这声音不似以往那般强硬，但是比以前听起来更中规中矩。巴德上前开门。外头站着七个全副武装的男人，都是镇长的卫兵，他们看起来比起在这儿更想呆在别的地方。  
        “怎么了？”巴德问。  
        “我们来逮捕你了？”其中一个男人开口。这不是一条命令，这不过是个软弱的问题。随后巴德马上意识到为什么这威胁一点威力都没有。  
        他家对面的屋顶上坐着个精灵。巴德认出来了，那是塔莉尔，瑟兰迪尔卫兵中的队长之一。她以一种安然的好奇感盯着那群卫兵。而这群卫兵以逐步上升的紧张感小心的瞥了瞥她。终于，一位卫兵清了清他的嗓子。  
        “我们能，我们能只是威胁你一下么？你知道的，朝你挥一挥武器啦，告诉你别再干这种事之类的。然后我们就可以告诉你‘我们这次放过你’了。”  
        “发生什么了，马库斯？”巴德问。“布拉加呢？一般来说不是他来找我秀大刀说硬话的么？”  
        “布拉加暂时被卸职了，”马库斯回答。“虽然这么说，把你围起来可能不是个好点子。我们真的不想惹麻烦，我们保证。”  
        “你们要是把我带到镇长跟前会发生什么？”巴德问，一阵恐惧从他背后爬了上来。马库斯摇了摇头，因此巴德大声地重复道：“会发生什么？”  
        “我们不知道。他不再告诉我们任何事了。说是不信任我们。我们都受精灵的指使之类的。对我而言我是不怕精灵啦，我们的哥们蒂姆还和一个精灵是朋友呢，她和其他尖耳的家伙比起来看起来人还不错。但是镇长已经开始威胁那些和精灵或者你走的太近的人。这不对，巴德，那些人也没犯罪，他们什么都没干。”  
        “这就是他最近在干的事？他真觉得这行得通么？”  
        “不知道。但是他以为这样就能除掉你。”  
        他能感到有只手正抓着他的夹克。那是巴恩，蒂尔达站在他后面。  
        “怎么了，爸爸？”他问，刹那间巴德意识到镇长在干什么了。西格莉德不在家，正在镇上。她刚出门去买鱼了。巴德将马库斯推到一边，冲到河的栏杆边尽力的探出去，朝塔莉尔大吼：  
        “找到西格莉德！”  
        塔莉尔警觉的站了起来，看了一眼那七个卫兵，最终她还是认定他们没有威胁。她冲巴德颔首，随后朝镇中心跑去，从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶上。巴德能感到自己的心锤着胸腔，与此同时巴恩和蒂尔达看起来都忧心忡忡，他们紧贴着他。  
        马库斯和其他士兵犹疑的看了看对方。最终马库斯开口：  
        “那我们先走了。”  
  
\- -  
        当西格莉德意识到有什么不对的时候，她正朝集市走去。人们都不敢看她，转而紧张地看向暂时没有精灵的屋顶。她不蠢，她知道这个镇是怎么运转的，她知道人们在有麻烦的时候会怎么样转过头去。  
        她环视一周，试图弄清自己是不是被跟踪了。看样子不是，但是她还是非常谨慎，注意着周遭的人们。当她看到阿福在河道的另一边带着那副标志的奸笑时，西格莉德大吸一口气，向左急转，结果撞入了一个魁梧男人的怀抱。她没认出那是谁，然后毫不犹豫的在那双健硕的手臂将自己举起来的时候大声尖叫起来。她试图挣脱，但是那是徒劳。  
        “别动，美人儿，”那男人说。“你只会伤到自己。”  
        西格莉德踹了脚他的膝盖，趁那男人略微松手肘击了他的腹部。男人哼了一声放开了她。她逃跑的步伐被用一把剑挡在自己喉间的男人挡住了。  
        “他叫你别动，”第二个男人说，在他威胁西格莉德的时候，另外两个人从阴影中走了出来。“而且我觉得你还是别尖叫了，我们不会——”  
        男人的话被从天而降的精灵打断了。西格莉德转身只时正好看到另一个精灵将另外两人击倒在地，与此同时，一只大手搭在她肩头，将她向前拉去。这动作来得快去的也快，随后一阵熟悉的声音说到：  
        “我要是你就不会这么干。”  
        那只手放开她时，她背后响起一阵闷响，像是什么巨物倒在了地上。她没敢回头看，转而猛的抬头试图找到阿福在哪儿。但是他已经走了。  
        瑟兰迪尔在她身侧出现，万幸，他手中的刀刃没有血。大概因为她看到了一张熟悉的面孔所以她没反应过来，但是当她意识到那是瑟兰迪尔时，她大呼：  
        “叔叔！”  
        随后她扑向瑟兰迪尔的怀抱，紧贴着他颤抖。瑟兰迪尔将一只手臂安抚地搭在她肩上，随后冲其他精灵低声说了几句话。  
        “西格莉德，”瑟兰迪尔说，他的声音令她抬头看向自己。瑟兰迪尔正看着她，他平常精准控制的面部表情现在正流出一丝淡淡的关心。“你没受伤吧？”  
        西格莉德摇了摇头。  
        “很好。塔莉尔会带你回家。你父亲正等着你。”  
        瑟兰迪尔冲一个女性精灵微微颔首，她冲西格莉德笑了笑。  
        “你不和我们一起走么？”  
        “我现在必须要处理一些事。”  
        西格莉德慢慢松开了瑟兰迪尔的外衣，随后朝塔莉尔走去，她的双腿还在微微打战。塔莉尔向她伸出一支手臂，脸上仍带着同情的微笑。西格莉德搭住那支手臂，随后她们一同朝她家走去。  
        她走了几步以后回头看了一眼，剩下来的第三个精灵正谨慎地盯着那四个男人。瑟兰迪尔已经消失了。  
  
\- -  
        巴德在门边等着，心脏提到嗓子眼。巴恩和蒂尔达都不是很清楚发生了什么，但是他们不敢在自己父亲这样的时候发问。巴德感觉自己不能正常呼吸，仿佛周围的空气都变得凝重的难以被他的肺部接收。  
        他们在那里永恒般的站着，巴德眼都不眨的盯着屋外，直到双眼湿润了才不得不闭上眼睛。  
        最终他看到了塔莉尔，她身后是步伐不稳双眼低垂的西格莉德，她攀着精灵的手臂。巴德朝他们跑去，紧紧地抱住了自己的女儿。  
        “有几个人试图将她带走，”塔莉尔汇报一般的说到。“我们已经逮捕了他们。”  
        “谢谢你，”巴德说。塔莉尔微微鞠了一躬。  
        “是阿福，”西格莉德突然说，看向自己的父亲。“我看到他了，在我被抓之前。”  
        巴德蹙眉，看了看塔莉尔然后看了看西格莉德、蒂尔达和巴恩，两个孩子还在门边等着。  
        “塔莉尔，我能再请你帮我一个忙么？”他问。  
        “任何事，”塔莉尔答道。  
        “将我的孩子带到屋里然后看着他们。在我和哪个精灵告诉你可以了之前，哪儿都别去。”  
        塔莉尔点了点头。  
        “但是爸爸，”西格莉德说到。“你要去干什么？”  
        “我要和阿福聊聊。”  
\- -  
          
        “一天，你醒来之后发现自己失去了所有权利，这感觉如何？”  
        “我的王，”长湖镇长说到，朝瑟兰迪尔鞠躬，他刚刚穿过阳台门进来，镇长确定这把门一直是锁着的。镇长不知道该如何应对，因此他退向了一把椅子。  
        “你没有回答我，”瑟兰迪尔说，眼神定在镇长身上，充满冰冷的怒意。  
        镇长的手颤抖着。他真想喝杯酒压压惊，但是他在面对精灵王的注视时不能这么做。  
        “我的王，”镇长喃喃道。  
        “你派了一些人去逮捕巴德。他有什么罪名么？”  
        “扰乱和谐，”镇长说，试图挺胸抬头。他决定这个镇子的法律和准则，这是他的镇子。“巴德这些年来一直是镇子上的反叛分子，带来暴乱和….”  
        “那他女儿呢？”瑟兰迪尔打断了他。  
        “我的王？”  
        “西格莉德，巴德之女。你是因为什么指控而逮捕的她？”  
        “我们没…”  
        “最后一点徒劳的重揽大权的尝试，以此来证明你还掌控的了这个镇子的局势。你是要将她作为一个筹码，让巴德服从你。”  
        “我的王，我和您所提对于巴德孩子的伤害毫不相干。这肯定是阿福干的。”  
        “我并不怀疑这一点。你看起来也没有蠢到会想去走这一步。但你看起来确实绝望到能接受唯一的选择。”  
        瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，但是镇长什么都没说。  
        “选择沉默？这是你第一次展现出任何形式上的智力，对此我恭喜你，”瑟兰迪尔微微偏头，但是继续眼也不眨的盯着镇长，他现在看起来因为他的注视而十分不自在。“你输了，长湖镇长。这一点毫无疑问。”  
        “那现在怎么办，我的王？”镇长结结巴巴的说道。  
        瑟兰迪尔迈向镇长，倚的近了些，直到镇长对上了那双明亮的蓝眼睛。镇长试图保持他的视线，但是他做不到。当他转过头去，他能看到瑟兰迪尔唇边挑起了一个他至今所见过最不善的笑容。  
        “接下来发生什么全看你了，”瑟兰迪尔说，起身站直。“我会给你一些选项。”  
  
  
晚到的情人节更新orz 分量很小的完结 别打我  
\- -  
        巴德知道阿福在往哪儿走。现在他清楚他们的计划已经失败了，他得夹着尾巴回去见镇长。而且他必须躲开所有开阔地，那些精灵可以轻易抓住他的地方，因此他返程的路线会比来时长许多。  
        巴德在两栋房子之间的一条窄巷里抓到了阿福。阿福看到巴德时马上试图转身，但是巴德揪住了他的领子，想都没想就把他转了回来。他直接一拳打在阿福脸上，因为阿福鼻梁断裂的脆声而感到愉悦。阿福摔倒了，捂着自己带着血的脸。  
        “我知道那是你，”巴德低声咆哮，眼中闪过杀气。“你以为那就可以恐吓我。”  
        阿福看样子是要反驳，但是他喉咙里发出的声音却是一阵微弱的咕噜声。巴德抓住他的衣领把他拖了起来，直到他颤颤巍巍的立在脚上。  
        “我不在乎你有多恨我，但是你要是对我的孩子动一根指头，你就死得差不多了。”  
        “你不敢，”阿福说，但是他听起来不那么确定。  
        “你说的没错，在后巷里把你打成渣子根本无法满足我。”  
        说罢，巴德开始把徒劳挣扎着地阿福往镇长的住所拖去。  
  
\- -  
          
        没有人试图拦住巴德。有几个人还跟着他，即使还保持了一段安全距离。当他们最终到达镇长家楼下的广场时，已经有一大群人聚集在巴德和阿福身后。  
        巴德无视了他们，走上台阶然后砰地打开了门。他把阿福推在自己前面。阿福蹒跚的迈了几步，随后绊倒，摔在了地上。  
        “镇长，”他开口，声音里半带恳求半带傲慢，随后他注意到，坐在镇长桌子后面的不是镇长。  
        “你在这做什么？”巴德问，朝瑟兰迪尔走去，他正把腿翘在桌子上，什么事都没发生似得嚼着苹果。  
        “我等着你呢，”瑟兰迪尔答道。“我觉得你应该想先听听有什么新闻。”  
        “什么新闻？”巴德困惑地说到。  
        “镇长要辞去他的职位。”  
        “而你在他做这个决定时起到了多少作用？”巴德说这话时心脏都没漏一拍。  
        “我给了他几个选项，”瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩，答道。  
        “他现在在哪儿？”  
        “我最后看到他时，他在自己房间里。”  
        一阵声响让巴德回头去看了一眼阿福，他正试图接近门边。巴德抓到了他，又一次揪住了他的领子，动作不比上次轻柔多少。  
        “哪儿也别去，除非你想让你鼻子再次错位。”  
        阿福发出了一阵呛声。巴德转向瑟兰迪尔。  
        “我现在该拿他怎么办？”  
        “我在这里没有法律权威。这全看你，”瑟兰迪尔说。  
        巴德叹了口气，思考了几分钟以后，他将阿福拖到镇长的房间里，开了个门缝正好把他塞进去然后摔上了门。  
        “我只想回家，”巴德回来以后声明，向大门走去，都没有等等看瑟兰迪尔有没有跟上。  
        不过他没走远，因为当他刚踏出门时，他便和一大群人打了个照面，其中大多数都是长湖镇民。他们在一阵奇异的寂静中盯着他。  
        “有什么新闻么？”有人问。  
        “镇长辞职了，”巴德答道。  
        人群开始欢呼，刚开始还只是单纯的喝彩，随后却汇聚成了一阵颂词：“巴德国王万岁！”  
        “不！”巴德大吼，人群又陷入了沉默。“我们得把这事做对了！这儿会有一个选举！”  
        人群又一次欢呼。瑟兰迪尔在巴德的身侧出现，手里又拿了一个苹果，还有一瓶看起来像酒的东西。  
        “先让我回家吧，”巴德说，更像是说给自己的。他朝家的方向走去，瑟兰迪尔跟在他身后，人群给他们退开了一条路。当巴德走过时，人们不断地冲他道喜，拍拍他的背，因此终于走出人群算是个不小的解脱。  
        “你知道你会（在选举中）赢的，”当他们终于离开所有人时，瑟兰迪尔说到，几乎是同事，巴德说：  
        “不知为何我很想把所有一切都怪在你头上。”  
        瑟兰迪尔没有回答，只是把酒瓶递给了他。


End file.
